Mi ReGaLo De NaViDaD
by Mimi Star
Summary: Oneshot. Cuando dos personas estan destinadas a estar juntos, llega el momento en que eso sucede. Es un pequeño regalito de navidad para mi y los amantes de los fics! Felices fiestas! Dejen RR!


**_Hola! _**

**_Bien aqui vengo con otro oneshot de digimon, es de una de mis parejas favoritas, como lo descubriran muy pronto. Lo hice anoche me entro la iinspiracion por las fechas navideñas y me parecio bien subirlo hoy que es noche buena. _**

**_Antes de continuar quiero decirles a todos que les deseo UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y pues esperemos que este proximo año que se nos viene encima, nos traiga muchas bendiciones y cosas nuevas. Disfrutenlas al maximo cada minuto con sus seres queridos por que esos minutos son los que realkmente importan!_**

**_Les desea lo mejor hoy y siempre!_**

**_Su amiga: Mimi Star _**

* * *

_**MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD**_

**_by Mimi Star _**

La ventisca fría soplaba sobre el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, anunciando la llegada de la navidad. Todo mundo corría de un lugar a otro por las calles de la ciudad de Odaiba, buscando las últimas cosas para la cena de noche buena, o simplemente apresurados esperando llegar pronto a casa, para disfrutar de ese momento de armonía y convivencia con sus familias.

En una de las calles, una chica de no mayor de 17 años de edad miraba con una triste sonrisa los bellos adornos que adornaban los diferentes locales comerciales. Hacia siete años que se había alejado de aquel lugar, donde había pasado su infancia, donde había conocido a sus mejor amigos con los cuales había madurado en una gran aventura; como olvidar el digimundo y todo lo que habían vivido allí, era imposible; pero sobre todo allí era donde había encontrado el amor.

La chica sonrió con melancolía al ver a una pareja pasar frente a ellas con las manos entrelazadas. Hacia siete años que habia entregado su corazón y sus sentimientos a esa persona, en una noche muy parecida a esta le habia confesado todo lo que sentia, para después sin dar una explicación alejarse rápidamente en dirección al aeropuerto. Desde entonces no habia vuelto hablar con él, sabia de su vida pero por medio del resto de los chicos, pero nunca se habia atrevido a confrontarlo. Era una cobarde, cierto, pero no lo podía evitar, prefería hacerlo así por que sabia que sin importar la respuesta, ella se alejaría y no quería perderlo, sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado. Prefería seguir así, soñando, suspirando, sabiendo que sus sentimientos pertenecían a alguien, y que ese alguien, tenia su corazón… aun sin que él estuviera enterado de ello.

Ahora habia regresado, después de siete largos años habia vuelto para quedarse. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda e hizo que la chica se abrazara mas fuerte intentando protegerse mas del frió ambiente que la envolvía. Era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad, de afrontar aquel desesperado intento de aferrarse a el y a ese sentimiento que la embargaba desde el momento en que lo habia conocido en el digimundo.

El sonido de las campanas que marcaban las ocho de la noche la volvió a la realidad, y con paso lento comenzó a caminar, faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su antiguo apartamento. Sus padres de seguro ya se encontraban con la cena lista, en compañía de su hermana menor, la pequeña Miki esperando a que ella llegara para comenzar con la celebración. Era increíble, como su vida habia cambiado en ese tiempo, ahora era hermana mayor de una hermosa niña a la cual adoraban ella y sus padres. Miki era una de las razones por la que sus padres habían decidido volver, ya que querían que creciera conforme a las tradiciones de su cultura, y no a las marcadas en los EE.UU.

La chica suspiro, sabia que esto era lo que quería, siempre desde que se alejo de Japón habia deseado el día en que sus padres decidieran regresar a su hogar natal, el volver a ver a sus amigos, volver a su antigua habitación; entonces ¿Por qué no se sentia completamente feliz? La mirada de la chica se dirigió hacia el cielo, donde las estrellas resplandecían brillantes y los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo a enfrentar la realidad, a saber que su amor no habia sido recibido como lo entrego, que su corazón que creyó estar guardado entre los brazos de la persona amada, habia sido desechado sin remordimiento alguno.

Continuo caminando sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía ante aquellos pensamientos, sabia que no podía huir, tarde o temprano lo vería y sabría la verdad, tenia que aceptarlo, y ser valiente. Sin darse cuenta habia llegado al pequeño parque que se encontraba antes de su departamento, con lentitud se dirigió hacia un gran árbol de abeto que se encontraba en el centro del parque y se recargo en su tronco. El viento soplaba frió y movía rítmicamente las pocas hojas que aun colgaban de las ramas del árbol. Aun recordaba ese día, habia sido justo en ese lugar, bajo ese árbol donde lo habia citado para hablar de sus sentimiento. Como siempre él llego mas tarde de la hora, pero a ella no le importo, tenia que verlo antes de irse, tenía que decírselo

Y así lo hice… - un suspiro salio de los labios rosas de la chica mientras abría con lentitud los ojos, para observar la luna que se encontraba en su cenit desde lo alto del cielo – ahora me arrepiento de no haber esperado tu respuesta…así por lo menos sabría lo que me estaría esperando cuando te volviera a ver… -

!  
!!

* * *

!! 

La navidad era una época de paz, armonía y convivencia, pero cierto era que también era el peor tiempo para hacer compras, y más de último minuto. Pero por alguna razón su madre no entendía eso, por que sin importar los argumentos de su hijo lo mando a comprar una sola lata de concentrado de fresa para el pay de fresa que harían para la cena navideña. Hacia mas de dos horas que habia salido de su casa para cumplir la petición de su madre y se habia encontrado con todas las tiendas abarrotadas de gente, pero para colmo, ninguna tenia el dichoso concentrado de fresa.

Tal parece que no será una navidad tan pacifica para mi… -

Un suspiro salio de los labios del chico mientras caminaba con lentitud por la congelada acera del parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Sin saber por que, la mirada del chico se dirigió hacia el gran abeto que se encontraba en el centro del parque y de pronto su rostro se torno rojo carmesí. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo desde esa noche hacia ya siete años atrás, el recordar la confesión del amor de aquella preciosa chica de ojos marrones hacia que su corazón palpitara al mil por hora y su mente reproducirá una y otra ves esa escena.

¿Cómo habia sido tan tonto al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos¿como no se habia dado cuenta que el tamben sentia lo mismo por ella?, pero sobre todo¿Por qué no la habia detenido cuando ella se alejo de allí? Habia sido un completo tonto, y se habia arrepentido de ello cada día durante esos siete años, no habia día en que no la recordara y pensara que hubiera hecho si la hubiera detenido, si le hubiera confesado que el también la amaba. Pero no, fue así, se quedo ahí parado con los ojos bien abiertos y el cerebro en shock.

Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de decírtelo…

Pero nunca la tuvo, desde el día siguiente habia decidido ir a buscarla para confesarle su amor, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando su mejor amiga llego corriendo a su casa para decirle con los ojos llorosos que se habia marchado de Japón sin avisarle a nadie, dejándoles una carta donde se disculpaba por no despedirse por temor a no querer alejarse de hacerlo. Ese día su realidad pareció volverse de un color grisáceo muy molesto, por que ahora que sabia que la quería, de pronto ella se habia marchado, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo esperar el momento de volver a verla.

De ves en cuando, su mejor amiga recibía alguna carta desde América, donde les contaba como era su vida en un continente completamente distinto; en un principio sus cartas eran muy detalladas, y llenas de emociones que todos podían sentir, pero pronto se volvieron mas cortas y menos frecuentes, hasta que hacia ya casi un año, no sabían nada de ella. Temía que la razón de esa ausencia fuera la presencia de algún chico americano, y cada ves que su mente comenzaba a divagar sobre ese asunto, se ponía muy irritable cosa que sus amigos le hacían notar amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo de este comentario). Claro era que ninguno de sus amigos sabía la razón de su molestia, pero ellos se encargaban de recordarle que ellos no tenían la culpa de su situación.

De hecho había llegado a tener un problema con su mejor amigo cuando pensó que su estado era por que habia comenzado una relación con su mejor amiga. Cuando el chico le confeso esto, el moreno solo sonrió incrédulo y asegurándole que eso no era problema para él, y era verdad, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que la pelirroja haba abandonado su mente, y también su corazón.

Algunos copos de nieve cayeron lentamente alejándolo de sus pensamientos, recordándole que tenia que regresar pronto a casa y darle la noticia a su madre de que no habia encontrado aquello por lo que habia salido. Antes de comenzar dirigió una ultima vez su mirada al hermoso abeto cuando una silueta que al parecer se encontraba recargada en el, llamo su atención. Por alguna razón desconocida, un sentimiento de curiosidad se apodero de el, y con lentitud comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la persona, sin despegar la mirada de allí.

Conforme avanzaba, el corazón del moreno comenzaba a latir mas rápidamente ante la esperanza de que esa persona fuera la que tanto habia deseado ver durante los últimos siete años. Sabia que era imposible, ella no volvería así, y si lo hiciera¿por qué se encontraría justamente allí en noche buena? No era posible… pero aun así avanzo.

Al encontrarse a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba la persona, el viento comenzó a soplar mas fuerte alborotando su cabellera café y trayendo consigo un aroma a rosas frescas, aroma que sabia pertenecía a la persona que tanto habia esperado desde que se habia marchado, dejándolo allí con ese sentimiento incrustado en lo mas hondo de su corazón.

Tenia miedo al pensar que todo aquello era producto de su imaginación, que ella no se encontraba allí y que tenia que volver a sus recuerdos para volverla a sentir cerca, pero una pequeña esperanza que le decía que todo era verdad, lo animo a llamarla con voz temblorosa.

¿Mimi?

La reacción fue casi instantánea, la chica que se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno, al escuchar su nombre se giro bruscamente para entonces encontrarse con un par de ojos chocolate que la observaban con ansiedad, asombro pero sobre todo con amor.

Tai…

De pronto el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, sin decir nada con la vista clavada en el otro, habían esperado tanto ese momento que ahora que se encontraban lo único que querían era permanecer así, observando cada detalle de la persona por la que tanto habían estado esperando.

Tai observo con asombro lo mucho que habia cambiado, se habia enamorado de una niña hacia ya mucho tiempo y ahora se encontraba frente a el convertida en una hermosa señorita. Un sonrojo se apodero del rostro de la chica al sentir la mirada del chico que mas de una noche le habia quitado el sueño. Habia querido huir de el, no esperaba encontrárselo justo el día que regresaba y en ese lugar, y sin embargo allí estaban. Sin saber que hacer Mimi bajo la mirada temerosa

Tai yo… quiero disculparme, yo… no debí… - la voz de la castaña temblaba notablemente nerviosa, o sabia que decir, como disculparse de algo que no se avergonzaba

Ante este gesto una sonrisa de ternura se apodero de los labios de Tai y sin saber de donde saco el valor se acerco rápidamente a ella impidiendo que terminara de hablar y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Al sentir aquel abrazo, el rostro de Mimi se volvió rojo y sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendida. Tai hundió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña mientras la abrazaba con fuerza intentando aferrarla a el, y aspirando el dulce olor a rosas que naturalmente desprendía.

Te extrañe mucho Mimi…

Ante estas simples palabras el corazón de ambos se lleno de una alegría y dicha indescriptible. Mimi sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo intentando expresarle con el cuanta falte le habia hecho. Pronto Tai libero el cuerpo de la castaña y la tomo de las manos con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Tengo algo para ti… - Mimi lo miro confundida, y sin embargo el se saco del bolsillo un pequeño estuche negro el cual le entrego a la chica que sin entender lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió. Los ojos avellanados de la castaña se abrieron sorprendidos y de ellos unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer. En el estuche cuidadosamente guardado se encontraba una cadena con un hermoso dije de corazón, en el cual se encontraban grabados los emblemas de la pureza y el valor. – Lo mande a hacer una semana después de que te fuiste, te lo quería mandar para decirte que yo sentía lo mismo que tu, pero preferí esperar a dártelo de frente, por que entonces no te volvería a dejar ir de mi lado…te amo Mimi – l

Los copos de nieve caían en un vals envolviendo a los chicos que se encontraban ahora fundidos en su primer beso, prueba de un amor que habia surgido de una declaración apresurada, de ver la realidad y de valorar al otro, de una lejanía que pudo haber apagado cualquier sentimiento irreal. Pero eso no habia sucedido, durante ese tiempo su amor se habia añejado como los vinos, para en el tiempo al finalizar ese tiempo de espera disfrutar del amor verdadero

Mimi despego sus labios de los de el y recargo su rostro en el pecho de Tai, fundiéndose en un abrazo pero sin decir nada, solo permitiéndose sentir como su corazón se llenaba de alegría, esperanza, pero sobre todo de amor, de ese amor que habían guardado desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora por fin podían dejar salir a flote, sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Mimi por cierto… - la castaña levanto un poco el rostro para observar al chico que le sonreía dulcemente

¿Si?

Feliz Navidad – ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos sintiendo los copos de nieve caer en su rostro

Feliz Navidad Tai… - ella volvió a recargar su rostro en el pecho de su amado mientras el le depositaba un dulce beso en la frente y dirigía su mirada al cielo.

Ya ninguna distancia, dolor o miedo importaba, ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *


End file.
